


Another Think Coming

by Trista_zevkia



Series: Platonic [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Nazis, Platonic Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trista_zevkia/pseuds/Trista_zevkia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot sex or a night with her? Grab the lube!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Think Coming

**Author's Note:**

> [Zeejaybay](http://zeejaybay.livejournal.com/) tossed me a prompt. 'Bruce has noticed that an annoying socialite has taken it upon themselves to cling to him at every event. He knows they aren't gay friendly and won't go away and decides to take a friend to purposely be caught in the act with him. -for justice'   
>  Hope this works for you, Z ;)

Bruce hated what he was about to do, but it was for the greater good of Gotham. Staring into the mirror, Bruce plastered his brightest smile on his face. It sat there for a moment looking as fake as it was, until Bruce remembered to make his eyes wide and blank. Brucie mask firmly in place, he straightened his bow tie and left his bedroom. Late to his own party, at his own house, so he had to make a grand entrance.

That done, it was time to start schmoozing and convincing people to open their checkbooks. Children needed things, and Bruce couldn’t buy them everything, so a schmoozing he went. The glass in his hand was a sword, the spill of liquid the threat that kept people who cared about their clothes a wondering hand away. There were some people it wouldn’t work on, and two of them were scanning the party for Brucie. 

Bruce ducked behind the grand staircase, and a second later he heard a deep chuckle. 

“Running isn’t really like you.” 

“Maybe not, but you’ll find it’s exactly like Brucie.” 

Clark laughed again. “What, no quotes about discretion being the better part of valor?” 

“How about, wise man say, ‘reporter without invite shall be ejected at discretion of homeowner.’” 

“Very wise, but I have an invite. Or rather, Lois wasn’t about to waste her time on a fluff piece to fluff up your ego and head full of cotton candy fluff.” 

“Why did I even invite the _Planet_ to this?” 

“Ego boost.” 

“Head trauma.” 

“What’s wrong with those two anyway? Brucie has a soft spot for twins, or a hard on.” 

“First, they’re not twins. They’re sisters who dress alike and do their hair the same to look like twins. Three year age difference.” 

“Okay, creepy.” 

“It gets better, and by that I mean worse.” 

“Do I want to know?” 

“American Nazi party recruiters.” 

“It’s got to be those baby blues, you know how Nazis were about blue eyes.” 

“Not were, are. I can’t believe people still for their line of crap. If you’ve got more than two brain cells to rub together, you’ve got to see how stupid it all is.” 

“But Brucie, you don’t have two brain cells.” 

“I won’t if I have to spend the night with those two. If I find out who let them into my house, I’ll dismantle his company and shove the bits up his ass.” 

“Bruce, do you remember when we first started working together?” 

“Yes...” 

“You kept calling me alien and I told you I’d get you back for that?” 

“First part yes, second part, not so much.” 

“Huh. Maybe I just thought it, since I was trying to get you on my side. Either way, this makes us even.” Clark gave Bruce a shove, just enough to make Bruce fall out from under the staircase. 

Bruce didn’t land on his ass, so he knew it was just a love tap, but he was instantly surrounded by the loving arms of brainwashed Nazis. Even, he questioned Clark in his mind. If Clark thought this made them even, he so had another think coming! 

sB _Sb_ Bs

Bruce wanted to vomit, hopefully ruining both of the eggshell dresses in front of him. Instead, he smiled, and they giggled. They had a note, telling them when and where to meet him. Now, he made his announcement and generally flirted with the press. A look at a certain member of the press corps, and Clark would wait for Bruce to find him after the announcement. 

Clark had run out to save a cable car in the Alps from plunging people to their untimely deaths, but he made it back in time for Bruce to drag him up to the second floor. When the door closed behind them, Clark sped to the other side of the room. Bruce probably didn’t have kryptonite on him, but he would have something to say about his night with the Nazis. 

“Clark, I need you to do something.” 

“Is it safe?” 

“You’re almost indestructible, so yeah, I think you’ll live.” 

“Almost is just a big enough gap for you to get it.” 

“Cute, now lube up.” 

Clark requested a full explanation of Bruce’s plan, even as he caught the small tube thrown at him. “What?” 

“Ivy stopped by while you were out, but I contained the situation.” 

“What situation?” 

“The one you need to help me out of, with a little anal.” 

“Couldn’t we use one of the bedrooms?” 

“No.” Bruce said as he undid his belt and fly. “And we don’t have time for you to strip.” 

“I’m your teammate, not a vibrator.” Clark muttered, as he freed his cock from his tux, red briefs and blue bodysuit. 

“You’ll do in a pinch.” Bruce muttered, as he moved over to lean on the back of a couch. 

Clark really liked the target he was presented with. Bruce had a very nice ass, one that seemed to suck in Clark’s fingers without any other pressure. Whatever Clark said about not being a vibrator, his on button was basically any affirmative word from Bruce. A second finger went in, and Bruce moaned softly. Clark bit his tongue not to moan back, just from that delicious sound. 

Bruce shifted on the couch, and the third finger was welcomed in. It was a test of Clark’s will to slowly work his way into Bruce, instead of plunging in with all the strength at his command. A slow slide in, and Clark rested, waiting for Bruce to give his permission. 

“Go Clark.” A throaty growl, so different from the ways Bruce let himself sound. 

Hard and eager, Clark moved. Determined to drag this out, to get his enjoyment out of helping his obsessive compulsive friend, Clark went as slow as he could. He wanted to touch Bruce, feel those scars sweat with their actions, but the suits were in the way. If nothing else, he’d like to be able to see Bruce come undone under him, but they hadn’t even turned on the lights. When the light from the hallway spilled across Bruce, Clark grinned at his wish come true, and froze. 

Clark was blushing to burn down the house when he turned to look at the open door. Yeah, two wannabe Nazis, watching him. And right on cue, the Brucie voice Clark despised. 

“What’d you stop for baby?” Brucie looked around and grinned at the two women. “Ladies, we started without you, but come on in!” 

One gasped at being addressed, the other grabbed her and dragged her from the room. 

A heavy breath, and Clark made the door shut behind them, without letting Bruce up. 

“Ivy didn’t attack, did she?” 

“Not in the last hour, no.” 

“You set me up!” 

“Would you have agreed?” 

“To putting on a sex show so the Nazi nuts would leave your gay ass alone? No, I wouldn’t!” 

“That’s why I didn’t ask.” Bruce was back, unbearably smug. “What’re you going to do now?” 

“I’m going to finish the sex show you started.” 

“Good. I can’t stand people who don’t finish what they start.” 

For that, Clark smacked the ass in front of him. Bruce pushed back, and Clark went back to the slow sliding motion that had been so rudely interrupted. Clark decided to use his every ability to make Bruce finish first, and maybe twice before he even sped up the pace. A little x-ray to make sure he was hitting the prostate with every thrust, and changing his hearing so he didn’t hear the lovely sounds Bruce made would help with that goal. 

Instead he heard the footsteps approaching their room. A lot more than four feet, so the girls weren’t coming back for another show, at least not alone. Gathering Bruce in his arms, Clark headed out the window and up to the roof. 

“Clark, it’s a bit cold for this out here.” 

“Blame the Nazis.” 

“They ruin everything.” 

Clark chuckled, but the part of him that was holding Bruce was plenty warm enough. For Bruce’s sake though, Clark abandoned his plan for delaying orgasm and let their bodies fall into that blessed rhythm. He still made Bruce finish first. Superman or not, he was still allowed an ego boost occasionally. 

sB _Sb_ Bs


End file.
